poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ireland Guard: Lost World
'The Ireland Guard: Lost World ' is the 2nd The Ireland Guard's Adventures film made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on Youtube in the near future. Plot At the beginning of the story, the Ireland Guard and their friends are chasing their longtime enemy the Overlords of Evil on the Tornado. Auriana demands Eggman to release the animals he is carrying in a capsule. Eggman complies with the Ireland Guard's demand, but sends the animals falling to their doom. In an attempt to save the critters, Sonic spin dashes out of the Tornado, trying to unlock the capsule but misses the button on the capsule and before Tails is able to turn the Tornado around in order to give Auriana. another chance to save the animals, Eggman fires a laser at the Tornado's wing, forcing the two to make an emergency landing on a mysterious floating continent known as "Lost Hex". As the Ireland Guard and their friends go to rescue more animals under the request of Frankie and Optimus, the Overlords of Evil has enslaved the Deadly Six, six demon-like creatures called Zeti, working for him. When Azula says they wants the Ireland Guard destroyed, one of the Deadly Six, Zazz, goes after them, to which their leader, Zavok, is interested to find out more about them. The Ireland Guard defeats Zazz twice at Windy Hill. After Ash fixes the Tornado, the Ireland Guard goes to Desert Ruins, where Giovanni sends Zomom, the fat gluttonous Zeti, after the Ireland Guard. He is also revealed to be controlling the Deadly Six using the Cacophonic Conch which causes them pain if they disobey or offend him. After the Ireland Guard defeats Zomom the first time, Eggman activates a machine called the Extractor to drain energy from Earth so he can take it over. However, because the machine is unstable, he is forced to shut it down to avoid destroying Earth. Zavok eavesdrops at this event and expresses interest in doing so. After the Ireland Guard defeats Zomom a second time, Connor finds Arthur controlling the Deadly Six with his conch and kicks it away (ignoring Twilight's warning not to). Because of this, the Deadly Six are now free of the Overlords' enslavement and manipulate the magnetic fields around the Badniks and make them attack the Overlords of Evil. In the resulting battle, Cubot's body is destroyed (with his voice chip damaged in the process) and Orbot takes his head to safety, while Tails is injured and Sonic grabs him to get him to safety. the Ireland Guard, their friends along with the Overlords of Evil escape from the battle. As Sonic goes to Tropical Coast, the oldest member of the Deadly Six, Master Zik, goes to fight the Ireland Guard in order to test him. After the Ireland Guard defeats Zik the first time, Zomom expresses interest in killing and eating Eggman. Zavok decides to take revenge by destroying Earth and using its energy to increase their power and activates the unstable Extractor, which begins to drain Earth's energy. Frankie, who is currently with Optimus, tells Connor of Earth's peril. After Connor and his Ireland Guard defeats Zik a second time, Palpatine tells them that the Deadly Six are destroying the earth. As destroying the Extractor would cause a cataclysmic explosion, Eggman must reprogram it to shut down. Thus, the Ireland Guard and the Overlords of Evil must work together to stop the Deadly Six, against Tai's wishes, saying that they didn't need them. When the Ireland Guard enters Frozen Factory, after Clemont fixes Cubot's broken voice chip (which made him talk like a pirate - again), Twilight and Connor get into an conversation since Ash thinks that the Ireland Guard trusts the Overlords of Evil more than their friends to shut the Extractor down, even though Connor tries to explain himself. Zeena, the only female Zeti, is encountered by the Ireland Guard, but is busy with coating her nails. After the Ireland Guard defeats her twice, Orbot puts Cubot's head on a snowman. This inspires Pinkie Pie to put his head on a destroyed Crabmeat. Count Dooku considers blowing up the Extractor to kill the Deadly Six even though it would mean killing many innocents. When Cubot turns aggressive and attacks Fluttershy, Lord Zedd unexpectedly saves her before Connor knocks Cubot's head off, returning him to his senses. Lightning scolds Pinkie for nearly killing Fluttershy, further straining their relationship. While at their base, Zavok begins to plan turning Connor Lacey into a robot and make him their slave. the Ireland Guard, their friends and the Overlords of Evil find a capsule in Silent Forest, and Connor Lacey goes to activate it, but Twilight Sparkle realizes it is a trap and saves Connor, but gets herself trapped inside the capsule, which is teleported to the Deadly Six's base. This makes Connor grim and depressed. Zor, the sixth Zeti, and a depressing pessimist, encounters the Ireland Guard, and after they defeats him, goes to tell the others that Connor was not captured, but they have already found Twilight in the capsule by now, and decide to use her for their plans instead. Orbot goes to Connor and asks if Azula can become Connor's new love if they don't find Twilight, as she kinda likes him better than Arthur; Connor rejects the offer, saying that he will find Twilight no matter the cost, but this only makes Orbot more inspired (in front of Arthur Allen, no less). Cubot's head is attached to Orbot, much to their chagrin. The Ireland Guard fights Zavok at Sky Road and defeats him by knocking him off a robotic snake. Zavok survives, however, and plans to turn Twilight into a robot and make him fight the Ireland Guard. As soon as Zavok and Zomom are out of sight, Twilight grabs a toothpick in Zomom's sandwich with one of his tails and uses it to reprogram the machine. When the Ireland Guard and the Overlords of Evil enter Lava Mountain, they are attacked by Zazz and Zomom with boulders, causing the bridge, which they are standing on, to collapse and Orbot and Cubot fall toward the lava below. Kylo Ren then grabs the remaining piece of the bridge and grabs Connor's hand. Kylo Ren then tosses Connor and the Ireland Guard onto solid ground before Eggman careens into the lava. The Ireland Guard looks down and searches for the Overlords of Evil before they're forced to fall back. Zazz, Master Zik and Zomom then encounter the Ireland Guard and prepare themselves to destroy them. After seeing Frankie apparently die from a lack of energy due to the Extractor's destruction, Connor becomes even more desperate. Then the Ireland Guard encounters Zavok, Zeena and Zor, who try to convince Connor to join them but to no avail. They then send Twilight, seemingly modified into a robotic slave, after him. But Twilight, due to his reprogramming the machine, is still herself and attacks the three Zeti, who retreat. Connor fights them one by one, presumably defeating Zeena in battle before sending Zor and Zavok falling into the lava. The Ireland Guard and their friends go to turn off the Extractor, but it has already been turned off by the Overlords of Evil, who used a jet pack to avoid falling into the lava and saved Orbot and Cubot as well. They faked their death so they could be separated from the Ireland Guard and use the extracted energy to create a giant mech and take over what's left of the world. The Ireland Guard, however, defeats the Overlords of Evil and their mech, foiling their plans. After that, Ash Ketchum reprograms the Extractor to return all of Earth's energy and Connor apologizes to Ash for ever doubting him, mending their friendship. The Overlords of Evil tries to fly away with his jet pack, but due to Connor taking the exhaust hose from the jet pack, they falls over a cliff, down to Earth. The Ireland Guard and their friends return to Frankie and Optimus, and Connor takes a nap after "a day like today". In a post credits scene, it is revealed that the Overlords of Evil survived his fall, falling into a soft spot of dirt. Orbot and Cubot get Arthur Allen out, but not before half his mustache is torn off by a rabbit, who mistakenly believes it to be a carrot. Cubot tries to reveal this to Arthur, but Orbot silences him. Arthur eventually hears them discussing it, however, and they promptly run off as he throws another tantrum. Trivia * * * * * *